Hear Our Prayers
by Milaah
Summary: Se sentia perdida, el no podia estar... No podria seguir viviendo sin el, y ahora solamente le quedaba una rosa rosada para aferrarse a sus recuerdos. AU SxS


**Hear Our Prayers**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo la trama. Lo hago sin fines de lucro.

_Para: Mi Cuñis-Gemela Gaby-chan (Ahora Sweetland (?))  
Feliz conocianiversario geme! Quisiera que leyeras esto hoy… u.u pero te tuviste que ir! En fin, aquí está tu regalo! xP Ya no sé porque lo llamé Hear Our Prayers… Pero en fin! ^^. Espero que te guste, y… no me mates! (;  
Se que los fics no se deberian editar de esta manera, pero ya da igual. Publique esto anoche como a las 11 (las notas que estan desde el "no me mates (;" para atras son de ayer), porque te prometi que asi lo haria... Y me acabo de levantar para ver mi bandeja y.... *-* OMG! me encuentro con el lindo mensaje que me mandaste. Despues de casi llorar y ponerme melacolica decidi que lo mejor seria dejarte un mensaje aqui, ya que este es mi regalo para ti. 3  
Oh sweetie, TE AMO! Enserio, YO MAS Y PUNTO! xP Sabes que eres muy importante para mi y te quiero mucho. Se que siempre estas alli cuando me siento mal, cuando me dan mi ataques, cuando estoy hormonada, cuando estoy de mal humor, cuando estoy feliz... El punto es que siempre has estado alli conmigo desde que nos conocimos aquella noche de diciembre, en la cual por cierto yo me sentia EXTREMADAMENTE mal y tu me alegraste el dia, como siempre para variar xP. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea! (excepto para escribir un supustp "spamfic" sobre vampiritos y perros falderos)  
Los amigos no se soportan sweetie... SE LES QUIERA TAL Y COMO SON!  
Espero, enserio lo hago, que te guste el fic... Lo hice pensando en ti... Ya vas a ver porque... (; y si al final no te das cuenta te lo dejo en las otras notas de alla abajo.  
Te quiere un mundo (x2) YO MAS Y PUNTO!  
Mila-chan! 3_

* * *

Fijó su vista en el cielo de aquella tarde, estaba completamente encapotado y no dudaba que en algún momento llovería. Apretó con fuerza la rosa que tenia en la mano derecha contra su pecho. Estaba allí para comprobar sus sospechas. Dio un paso, escuchando en leve crujir de la grama bajo su zapato. Era cierto que era un hombre rico, por lo tanto conocido, a causa de eso se había enterado de lo supuestamente sucedido a través de los medios de comunicación. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda al pensar que podría ser verdad que no habían sido alucinaciones suyas.

Su mano apretaba cada vez más la rosa contra su pecho, simplemente no podía ser cierto. Una lágrima quiso asomarse por sus ojos, pero no lloraría, no lo haría, ya que nada de lo que estaba era cierto ¿Verdad? Su andar comenzó a hacerse vacilante, no quería llegar a aquel lugar para comprobar sus sospechas. Una opresión se hizo dueña de su pecho a causa del caudal de emociones que la recorrían. Angustia, tristeza, soledad y sobre todas las cosas…. Miedo. Miedo a conocer la verdad, a ver que era cierto.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de _aquel lugar._ Tenía inclusive miedo a llamarle por su nombre, ya que eso solo afirmaría sus temores.

Aun recordaba como se habían conocido, haciendo que una sonrisa ladina se formara en sus labios. Bajó su mirada hasta la rosa que tenia contra el pecho. Una rosa rosada… o de cerezo como él solía llamarlas. Alentó su marcha, para darse el lujo de recordar aquel precioso día. Precioso, en el sentido de lo que ocurrió, ya que podía recordar con una sonrisa sarcástica que el tiempo estaba igual o peor que ese día.

_Se había cansado de correr, las piernas le dolían horrores y si daba un paso más caería inmediatamente a suelo. Dejó a sus piernas flaquear, haciendo que estas dejaran de sostenerla haciéndola caer contra la acera. Las lágrimas que tanto tiempo estuvo conteniendo se escaparon de sus ojos, ¿Ya que importaba? Escondió su rostro entre sus manos para darle un poco más de libertad a su llanto. Esto era tan frustrante._

_Ahora ya no le importaba si el rímel de sus ojos se corriera por sus mejillas, manchándolas. O si la gente que pasara la mirara de manera extraña por estar llorando en medio de la calle. ¿Ya que importaba? Sintió algo que cayó suavemente sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola. Levantó su cabeza para ver a su alrededor y no encontrar nada. Otra vez el mismo golpe, esta vez es su nariz. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cielo, para que luego de unos segundos este empezara a llorar gotas de lluvia._

_Escondió su rostro dentro de sus manos de nuevo, esto si que era frustrante. Al parecer el tiempo acompañaba sus sentimientos ese día, recordaba haberse levantado con ánimos y un sol radiante penetrando por la ventana de su habitación. Luego… Todo había empeorado. Pero no quería recordar, eso era lo menos que quería. Tenia suficiente con la estaca que cargaba clavada en el corazón._

_Hubo un momento en que las gotas de lluvia cesaron de caer sobre sus hombros. Parecía que hubiese escampado, o al menos eso juraba hasta el momento que abrió sus ojos encontrándose con lo que supondría seria una persona frente a ella. Volvió a esconder su rostro, ¿En algún momento se tendría que ir, cierto?_

_-Supongo que preguntar si estás bien seria realmente tonto de mi parte- aseguraba en un tono amable el chico frente a ella- Creo que seria mejor preguntarte si puedo ayudarte en algo- decía acuclillándose hasta quedar a la altura de ella._

_Levantó sus ojos simplemente para verlo a la cara. Lo primero que se encontró fue con una sonrisa que trataba de reconfortarla, cosa que extrañamente estaba haciendo. Luego subió un poco la mirada encontrándose con dos orbes ámbares… Eran hermosos a decir verdad. Siguió con su escrutinio encontrando en la mano derecha del sujeto un paraguas con el que los estaba cubriendo a ambos de la lluvia. Dirigió su vista hacia la otra mano, encontrándose con una rosa…_

_-Ten- había dicho el chico, extendiéndole la flor a ella._

_-¿Para mi?- preguntaba un tanto extrañada, dejando de sollozar por unos momentos._

_-Así es… Esta mañana cuando salí al patio de mi casa vi esta rosa en el rosal y algo me dijo que tendría que dársela a alguien hoy. Me parece que ese alguien eres tú- aseguraba el ambarino regalándole una sonrisa mientras buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón- Toma, sécate- pedía ahora pasándole su pañuelo._

_Tomó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos para remover sus lágrimas. Él le sonreía, y ahora que lo veía mejor, le parecía conocido. Suspiró pensando que el llanto le estaba afectando. Le devolvió vacilante el pañuelo._

_-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- preguntaba en chico._

_-Sa…Sakura- tartamudeaba quedándose prendada en su sonrisa._

_-Flor de cerezo…- susurraba para si mismo- Tienes el nombre de una flor, una flor rosada como esa- decía señalando la rosa en su mano- Un rosa de… ¿cerezo?-_

_-¿De cerezo?- preguntaba sonriendo divertida._

_-Me gustas más viéndote así- afirmaba devolviéndole el gesto, para hacerla sonrojar._

_-¿Tu nombre?- preguntaba ella después de sentir que el color se había desvanecido de sus mejillas._

_-Llámame Shaoran- pedía poniéndose de pie para extenderle una mano._

Se dio cuenta que una lagrima se le había escapado cuando esta cayó sobre la mano que sostenía la rosa. Inhaló profundamente antes de retirar el rastro de la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla. También cayó en cuneta que había detenido su marcha mientras recordaba. Vacilante, emprendió de nuevo su camino. Siendo sinceros había sido el recorrido más tortuoso que jamás halla podido hacer.

Un paso tras otro la acercaban más de lo que seria el último lugar donde quisiera estar. Pero es que simplemente no podía aceptar aquello. No lo haría, el había prometido volver. Ya estaba a mitad de camino, lo sabia por el cerezo. El cerezo que estaba justamente frente a aquel aterrador lugar. Miró a su alrededor, viendo algunas personas arrodilladas en el suelo. Podría asegurar que los destellos de sus mejillas eran lágrimas, pero no quería pensar que dentro de pronto ella podría formar parte de ese grupo.

En vez de torturarse con lo que vería al llegar, prefirió seguir divagando en su memoria. Evocar todos aquellos momentos que había pasado junto a él. Aun recordaba su primera pelea, lo que no recordaba era el motivo por el cual se había puesto tan molesta con él. Supuso que fue uno de sus arrebatos adolescentes, con diecisiete años, ¿Qué se podía decir?

_Ambos estaban tirados bajo la sombra del cerezo. Recostados al tronco de este se encontraban hablando del primer tema que se les cruzara por la mente. Una carcajada había salido de la boca de la castaña, a causa del último comentario del ambarino. Mientras seguía riéndose, vio como el rostro de él se iba transformando, de uno alegre a otro serio, frio y pensativo. Su risa se desvaneció lentamente, hasta quedar totalmente apagada._

_Miró fijamente el rostro de su acompañante que de un segundo a otro había pasado a ser serio. Entreabrió levemente los labios para poder decir algo, pero nada había salido por ellos. Le parecía realmente extraño que de un momento a otro hubiese abandonado la sonrisa por aquella mascara de seriedad. Su mano se alzó inconsciente hasta la mejilla del chino. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel morena, la mano de él se posó enseguida se cerró sobre la suya, apretándola levemente y cerrando sus ojos._

_-Sakura… Prométeme que después de lo que te cuente, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros- pedía o mas bien suplicaba el chico, abriendo sus parpados para poder ver la reacción de la japonesa._

_El rostro de la castaña era el desentendimiento total, ¿De que estaba hablando Shaoran?_

_-Prométemelo por favor… No quiero perderte- decía en tono suplicante de nuevo, haciendo que a Sakura se le oprimiera algo dentro del pecho por su petición._

_Siempre lo había considerado alguien fuerte, o al menos en los tres meses que llevaba conociéndolo así lo consideraba. Pero verlo suplicando, como si fuese un niño indefenso, hacia que algo dentro de ella se volviese más pequeño._

_-Nada va cambiar entre nosotros… Nunca- prometía viendo como el inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire._

_-Dime… ¿Mi rostro te es familiar?- preguntaba haciendo alzar una ceja a la chica, por supuesto que le era familiar, sus labios se abrieron para responderle pero fueron cerrados por la aclaración del castaño:-Quiero decir, aquel día que te encontré llorando bajo la lluvia, ¿mi rostro no te pareció familiar? ¿Cómo si me hubieses visto antes?-_

_En ese momento trató de enseriarse, miró fijamente el rostro del chico. Si bien aquel día había pensado que lo había visto en alguna parte, posiblemente no estuviera equivocada. Su mirada estudiaba a fondo el rostro del chico, pensando en los posibles lugares donde lo hubiese visto. Seguía con su escrudiño hasta que dos palabras cruzaron su mente._

_-Li Airways…- había murmurado con la voz ronca._

_Enseguida se había separado de él, absolutamente abrumada por lo que acababa de descubrir… El era… Era… ¿El Heredero de Li Airways? ¿El famoso hijo de Li Xiao Lang? ¿Uno de los jóvenes multimillonarios más codiciados de Oriente? No… simplemente no podía ser. Se había zafado del agarrare de su mano, como si esta quemara. De igual manera había separado su cuerpo del de él, con la misma sensación de quemadura._

_Los ojos del ambarino se habían abierto de la sorpresa antes la reacción. Y en este momento temía lo peor, al verla a ella alejarse cada vez más de él._

_-Sakura espera, escúchame-_

_-¡¿Qué tengo que escuchar?! ¿Que te estás pudriendo en dinero y jamás me dijiste nada? ¿Qué todo este tiempo estuve contigo sin saber quien eras en realidad? ¿Qué nunca fuiste sincero sobre tu verdadera identidad?- preguntaba ahora de pie y dando pasos hacia atrás con intensiones de salir corriendo._

_-¡No es lo que tu piensas!- aseguraba poniéndose de pie él también para poder ir donde ella._

_-¿No es lo que pienso? ¡¿No es lo que pienso!? ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Si no es lo que pienso entonces niégame que eres Li Xiao Lang el heredero de Li Airways! ¡NIEGALO!- gritaba llegando al borde de la histeria._

_Él detuvo en seco a lo que iba a decir, no podía negárselo. Sus hombros cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa por desmentirla. Su cabeza también cayó, clavando la vista en el suelo mientras que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza Ella asintió una vez con la cabeza, viendo que tenia razón. Sintió las lagrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos. Se dio media vuelta antes de murmurar un «Adiós»._

_Cuando hubo dado dos pasos, estuvo a punto de echarse a correr pero sus planes se vieron arruinados por la mano que ahora se ceñía alrededor de su muñeca._

_-Dijiste que nada cambiaria… Lo prometiste- recordaba él, sin encontrar una buena excusa para retenerla._

_Ella aspiró con fuerza volteándose hacia él. En su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas. Trataba de contenerse un poco, pero ya le era casi imposible. Lo miraba con cierta rabia y también tristeza. Apretó su mandíbula antes de mascullar:_

_-Tú nunca dijiste que eras…-_

_-¡Por favor entiéndeme!- suplicaba perdiendo la paciencia-¡¿Acaso me hubieras tratado como lo hacías si hubieses sabido quien era en realidad?! ¡¿Yo seria ese Shaoran al que tienes por amigo si supieras cuanto dinero hay en mi cuenta bancaria?! ¡¿Hubieses estado conmigo y me hubieras hablado como a una persona normal si hubieses sabido cuantas chicas tengo detrás?!- preguntaba viendo como ella había bajado la cabeza- ¡Sakura respóndeme!- suplicaba de nuevo._

_No hubo respuesta de su parte, acreciendo la desesperación que ahora corría por sus venas. No podía perderla, simplemente no podía…_

_-Yo se que tu eres diferente… Sino no te estuviera contando todo esto… Tú no eres una de esas chicas que solo le importa cuanto dinero cargo en la billetera o en mi tarjeta dorada… Tú eres diferente, lo sé… Por eso yo t…- las palabras quedaron trabadas en su garganta cuando los orbes verde se posaron sobre él._

_Esta vez las esmeraldas lo miraban con curiosidad. Las lágrimas seguían allí, pero al parecer solo eran los restos de su anterior llanto. Aquellas pupilas parecían esperar con ansias lo que sea que fuese a decir. En ese momento sintió que los nervios lo carcomían, sino se hubiese detenido las palabras hubieran salido de su boca solas, todo a causa del arranque que había tenido pero ahora necesitaba valor propio para terminar… Y entonces, hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió._

Sonrió melancólica, mientras con su dedo índice delineaba sus labios. Aun recordaba su primer beso con él, después de eso… ¿Qué bonitos recuerdos, no es así?

Habían mantenido su relación en secreto desde los diecisiete hasta ahora… Todo era siempre a escondidas, él no quería exponerla a la prensa. Por eso cada vez que salían el siempre llevaba lentes oscuros y gorra. Al principio había sido algo tedioso estar con un hombre de lentes y gorra, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró.

Aun recordaba todo:

Las salidas al cine…

_Sus ojos se alzaron hasta la cartelera. Había desde películas de acción, carreras, romance… Sonrió pensando que seria difícil elegir, como todo el tiempo. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo aunque Shaoran siempre sucumbía ante sus deseos. Un puchero, un pequeño berrinche, ojos de borreguito y el castaño entraría con ella a cualquier película._

_-¿Qué quieres ver?- había preguntado, mientras que al igual que ella analizaba las posibles opciones._

_-Hmmm… ¿Qué dices de esa?- indagaba señalando el anuncio de una película que a leguas se veía que era para morir de un ataque diabético._

_-¿Por qué esa?- se quejaba fastidiado- Mejor veamos esta- apuntaba al anuncio donde se encontraba una casa abandonada de aspecto macabro._

_-Pero… Pero esa es de t-terror- tartamudeaba la chica, aferrándose al brazo de su acompañante._

_-¿Qué tiene?- curioseaba asiéndose el inocente._

_-¡Sabes que no me gustan las películas de terror! …Me dan miedo…- aseguraba escondiendo su rostro en el brazo del castaño._

_-Pues el punto es que te asustes, ¿no es así?- preguntaba acariciándole el hombro mientras intentaba contener una carcajada._

_-Siguen sin gustarme- afirmaba despegando su rostro de su brazo para poder mirarlo a la cara-¿Veamos la que yo quiero ver, si?- pedía haciendo que su labio inferior sobresaliera al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban tal cual cachorrito abandonado._

_Sonrió al momento que rodaba los ojos divertido, de alguna manera u otra esa chica siempre lograba convencerlo de cualquier cosa. Bajó su cabeza para depositar un leve beso sobre sus labios. Un suspiro salió de su boca, mientras miraba con fastidio la cartelera._

_-Si eso te hace feliz…- aceptaba viendo como crecía la sonrisa en el rostro de su novia- Pero después de esto me vas a tener que llevar al medico porque se me va a subir el azúcar hasta el punto que voy a entrar en un coma diabético- aseguraba haciendo reír a la castaña. _

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a un pedazo de tierra. Sus ojos eran incapaces de ver la placa, no lo haría, no por el momento, no tenia el valor suficiente para hacer. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como caía de rodillas, esto no podía ser. Apretó la rosa contra su pecho mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba en el pasto húmedo.

Los recuerdos seguían fluyendo por su mente:

Los celos de Shaoran y sus lindos detalles…

_Caminaban juntos de la mano por uno de los tantos centros comerciales del centro de Tokyo. Sus miradas se paseaban por las vitrinas de las diferentes tiendas. Ambos llevaban una barquilla en la mano: una de chocolate para él y otra de fresa para ella. La castaña había posado sus ojos sobre un hombre que salía de la floristería en el piso de arriba. En sus manos cargaba un ramo de flores podría decirse grande, que hacia que el hombre que lo llevase tuviese problemas para cargar con él._

_-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntaba Shaoran, exasperado de que su novia no le quitara la vista de encima al mequetrefe._

_-Nada en especial…- aseguraba encogiéndose de hombros, despegando su vista del sujeto para posarla en el chino._

_-¿Qué tenia de especial ese tipo?- cuestionaba aun mas impaciente que antes._

_Rodó los ojos divertida al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzar la mejilla de Shaoran. Dejo un beso sobre su mejilla para luego susurrarle al oído:_

_-¿Celoso?-_

_Vio como las mejillas de el tomaban un tono carmesí y que desviaba la mirada incomodo. No pudo más que reír a su tonta – pero adorable – actitud celosa. Se recostó a su hombro, cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos. Luego volvió a alzar su mirada hasta el ambarino, quien parecía estar pensando algo._

_-Estaba viendo las flores que llevaba, eso es todo- informaba en un intento que dejara esa pose pensativa._

_Una sonrisa había cruzado los labios del ambarino. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada él la había jalado de la mano por el pasillo; corriendo ambos. Apenas había podido reaccionar cuando Shaoran ya la tenia dentro de su auto, muy lejos del centro comercial._

_-¿Quieres explicarme?- pedía confundida la chica._

_-Ya veras…- aseguraba sacando su celular, para marcar un numero de acceso directo y colocarlo sobre su oído- ¿Wei? Necesito que prepares el… si, es que voy con… si, y quiero que sea… si… ¿Qué bien me conoces, eh?- bromeaba dejando salir una leve risa de sus labios- en un rato estoy allá-_

_-¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Por qué llamaste al señor Wei? ¿Qué es todo esto?-_

_-Algo que se me acaba de ocurrir- afirmaba devolviendo su vista a la carretera._

_Había atardecido media hora antes de que salieran despedidos del centro comercial y había pasado media hora desde aquel suceso, ahora la castaña estaba en el patio de la mansión Li en Tomoeda. Wei había dispuesto una mesa en el centro del patio, desde su lugar podía ver el hermoso jardín trasero de la mansión. Habían dos sillas, una ocupada por Sakura y la otra vacía._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría Shaoran en regresar?_

_Una vela alumbraba el centro de la mesa, lugar donde una impaciente japonesa jugaba con sus dedos. Hacia media hora Shaoran la había dejado, alegando que no tardaría en volver. Suspiró poniéndose de pie, lo esperaría adentro, allá no hacia tanto frio._

_Justamente cuando se puso de pie, pudo ver a lo lejos unos puntos rosados que se aproximaban. Trató de enfocar la vista, buscando identificar lo que se acercaba. Cuando estuvieron más cerca pudo ver que se trataban de… ¿Coronas de flores? Y eran… ¡¿Cinco!?_

_En el momento que los hombres junto con los arreglos de rosas rosadas estuvieron a uno o dos metros de ella se detuvieron, organizándose en una columna. Las coronas traían todas una cinta, si juntabas todas las palabras en una oración se podía leer:_

"_Para mi flor de cerezo"_

_El ultimo en la columna estaba Shaoran, sonriéndole con un ramo de rosas y flores de cerezo entre los brazos. Dio pasos hacia ella para luego entregarle el presente que le había traído. Sakura simplemente podía sonreír sintiendo sus mejillas levemente._

_-¿Por qué es… todo esto?- preguntaba llevando el ramo hasta su nariz para poder oler las flores._

_-Solo es un pequeño detalle para mi adorada novia- aseguraba reforzando sus palabras con un corto beso en sus labios._

_-¿No será por… el hombre del centro comercial?- indagaba divertida, viendo como un carmesí aparecía en las mejillas del chino y desviaba su mirada de desviaba- Aww…- suspiraba ella antes de ponerse de puntillas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla- Te amo mi pequeño celoso-_

Las charlas por teléfono hasta las cinco de la mañana…

_Dio una vuelta en la cama por enésima vez, riendo sin razón alguna. No se acordaba desde cuando había empezado a hablar con Shaoran por teléfono, solo recordaba que eran diez de la noche en el momento que su teléfono había empezado a sonar._

_-¡Shaoran deja de decir tantas tonterías!- pedía entre risas la castaña._

_-Nada de eso…- replicaba el chino, luego una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea- Bueno, en realidad no debería sorprenderme- declaraba Shaoran, hablando más solo que con ella._

_-¿Qué dices?- preguntaba confundida._

_-Asómate por la ventana y dime que ves- decía el chino en tono calmo._

_-Claro…- aceptaba algo confundida, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la ventana- Veo las calles vacías y el cielo que se esta acla… ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Tanto hemos estado hablando?-_

_-Así parece… Pero ni que fuese la primera vez que habláramos por teléfono hasta que salga el sol… Todo es porque tu siempre te extiendes hablando- acusaba en broma el castaño._

_-¿Ah si? ¿Yo soy la que se extiende? ¡Por supuesto señor "Diez-palabras-por-segundo" Li!-_

_-¡Yo no soy él que habla más de nosotros dos!- se defendía Shaoran al otro lado de la línea- Tu siempre eres a la que se le va a la lengua hablando- declaraba haciendo rodar los ojos a la chica divertida._

_-¿Vamos a empezar con eso otra vez?- preguntaba tirándose de nuevo en la cama._

Claro que… Le encantaba quitarle los lentes dejando ver sus dos hermosos orbes ambarinos, luego de eso, se deshacía de su gorra haciendo que su cabello se despeinara aun más. También recordaba muy bien lo que veía después de haberlo despojado de su disfraz… Una sonrisa ladina y una nueva lagrima salieron de sus ojos; cuatro años después ella estaba parada frente a lo que seria… _su tumba_.

Sus orbes seguían cerrados negándose a ver la realidad, él no estaba muerto. No lo estaba, ¿verdad?

Memorias y dulces recuerdo… Era todo lo que tenia con Shaoran…

Las citas en lugares de lujo y sus regalos extravagantes… Bueno, estas últimas eran por insistencia de Shaoran.

_-A veces, pienso que te excedes a la hora de escoger un restaurante- aseguraba la chica dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida._

_No era que no le gustaran los restaurantes cinco estrellas, sin que a veces no se sentía a la altura de un lugar como esos. Pasó su vista por enésima vez alrededor del restaurant. Estaban en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, donde se podía ver afuera la hermosa luna de la noche. Más allá podía ver gente vestida elegantemente comiendo en las mesas. Todo se veía tan fino y elegante._

_Bajó su mirada a su atuendo, era uno de los vestidos que le había mandado su prima Tomoyo desde Paris. No había encontrado nada mejor que usar, ya que tenia muy pocos trajes de etiqueta, todos presentes de su prima. Todos los años, cada vez que se abría una nueva temporada para la moda, Tomoyo le mandaba dos o tres vestidos de la colección para esa época; a decir verdad tenia un armario lleno de puros vestidos de diferentes clases, para su desgracia momentánea, la minoría de ellos eran de etiqueta._

_Mordió su labio inferior pensando que en algún momento tendría que repetir algún traje, no tenia tantos para la cantidad de citas en restaurantes caros que tenia con Shaoran. Posó ahora su mirada sobre el ambarino, quien llevaba rato observando su escrudiño al restaurant._

_-Si no te gusta este, entonces cenaremos en otro la próxima vez ¿Qué te parece?- preguntaba ciertamente nervioso porque su elección no hubiese sido del agrado de su novia._

_-¡No! No es eso… Sino que… Bueno tu sabes… A veces pienso que yo…- balbuceaba la chica._

_-¡No lo digas!- pedía cortando su frase- Son cosas tuyas Sakura- decía tomando su mano sobre la mesa- No digas que no perteneces aquí… Si lo que te incomoda es la forma de vestir no te preocupes, luces hermosa- aseguraba con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña._

_-No es exactamente eso- aseguraba bajando nuevamente la vista a su regazo._

_-Sakura… Si me dejaras que te compre vesti…-_

_-¡No!- negaba para apenarse por su falta de educación- Quiero decir… No es que no quiera tus regalos sino que…- y su voz murió en su garganta._

_En realidad nunca le había gustado que su novio se dedicara a gastar su dinero en ella. Claro que le encantaba que le regalara detalles, pero eran eso, pequeños detalles. Cuando a Shaoran se le metía en la cabeza hacerle un regalo… Era capaz de llegar a su casa con el poni que siempre quiso de niña, junto con las caballerizas, y todo adornado con un inmenso lazo._

_-¿Ni un pequeño Christian Dior?- preguntaba mirándola con ojos de cachorro._

_-Shaoran…- suplicaba ella._

_-¿Un Louis Vuitton?- indagaba el castaño viendo como ella se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Shaoran…- suspiraba la chica, ya se veía venir la lista de diseñadores… Otra vez._

_-¿Un Carolina Herrera?- preguntaba luego de un bocado._

_-Shaoran- decía antes de llevar parte de su arroz a su boca._

_- ¿Ni siquiera un Gucci?- _

_-¿Vas a seguir?- curioseaba empezando exasperarse._

_-Compláceme y déjame regalarte aunque sea un Valentino- pedía haciendo nuevamente ojos de cachorro y tomando las dos manos de la chica._

_-¿Vas a dejar de nombrarme a todos los diseñadores de modas habidos y por haber si le digo algún vestido de diseñador en el cual te vas a ganar vaya a saber Kami-sama cuantos dólares en comprarme?- preguntaba alzando una ceja, para ver como su novia asentía varias veces con la cabeza- Un Dolce & Gabbana estaría bien…- aseguraba para ver como la sonrisa de Shaoran se expandía._

_-¡Mañana mismo nos vamos a Milán por tu vestido!- declaraba para ver como su novia se atragantaba con el pescado._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ma-mañana? Pero… Pero…- no encontraba una buena excusa para posponer la invitación, primero la llevaba a comer a uno de los restaurantes más caros de Tokyo y ahora… ¡¿Quería llevarla a Milán?!_

_-Vamos Sakura… No me digas que tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana, es un viaje ida y vuelta, nos vamos mañana por la mañana y regresamos el domingo a medio día después de almorzar en Venecia-_

_-¡¿Almorzar en Venecia?!- repetía estupefacta, ¿No iban a ir a Milán?_

_-¿O prefieres comerte una pizza en Pizza?- preguntaba antes de llevarse la copa de vidrio a los labios._

Otra lagrima traicionera se le escapó. ¿Él no podía estar muerto, verdad? Había venido hasta Hong Kong, con el único propósito de confirmar que no era cierto lo que había oído en la televisión. Todo había sido una confusión, es decir, no podía ser cierto. Ella había escuchado mal seguramente, pero no… Frente a ella estaba la prueba contundente que era verdad.

Abrió los ojos insegura, fijándose en el nombre que marcaba la placa. Sus orbes se abrieron de inmediato y las lagrimas junto con los sollozos fluyeron libres…

Aun recordaba su promesa en el aeropuerto… Había sido hacia unos tres meses y medio atrás…

_Estaban sentados uno junto al otro en la sala de espera, aguardando por que avisaran que el avión privado de Shaoran estuviese listo. Allí estaban los dos, ella cabizbaja apretando fuertemente la mano de él entre las suyas. No se habían dicho mucho en todo el tiempo que llevaban dentro de aquella masiva estructura._

_-No me gusta verte así- declaraba el castaño, haciéndola levantar la vista- Siempre te pones así cada vez que me voy a Hong Kong-_

_-¿Y como quieres que me ponga? No puedo celebrar que te vallas lejos- declaraba sintiendo sus ojos arder._

_-Pero tampoco quiero que llores…- decía acariciando la mejilla de la mujer._

_Ella cerró sus ojos ante la caricia, tratando de sentirla aun más. Dentro de su trance pudo sentir los labios de él sobre ella, haciéndola sobresaltar. Los primeros segundos no había correspondido por la impresión, pero en cuanto se repuso sus manos volaron a la nuca del castaño._

_-Te amo…- juraban al unísono, arrancándole una sonrisa a ambos._

_-Volveré… Lo sabes- prometía el chino, esta vez robándole un beso- Esta vez estaré por más tiempo… Van a ser tres meses, tal vez más, todo depende de mi padre, quiere que me ponga al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en la aerolínea y como se manejan las cosas- decía rodando los ojos divertido, como si todo ese trabajo de oficina le molestara realmente._

_-Comprendo…- decía con la voz echa un hilo, no podría aguantar más las lagrimas._

_-Mi flor de cerezo… No llores… Me vas a hacer sentir culpable…- comentaba limpiándole con el pulgar una de las lagrimas que se le había escapado._

_Después de eso, ella se había abalanzado sobre él. Había buscado refugio en su pecho, dejando que las lagrimas salieran más abiertamente. Siempre pasaba eso cuando él tenia que partir a su tierra natal, por asuntos de la aerolínea. Sintió como el depositaba un beso sobre su cabeza, para luego susurra a su oído:_

_-Porque hoy te juro chiquita, mi nena, que todo, todo, todo, va a salir, todo va a salir bien…-_

_Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Todo va a salir bien… Siempre le decía lo mismo. Él le cantaba esa canción todo el tiempo ya que su famosa frase era: "Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien" Se despegó de él lo suficiente como para que pudiese ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba. Los labios de él se volvieron a juntar con los suyos._

_-No llores más…- volvía a pedir- Desde siempre te he dicho que volvería, y nunca he fallado mi promesa, ¿Verdad?- preguntaba acariciando su melena castaña, para ver como ella asentía._

_Pudieron escuchar los pasos de unos tacones a lo lejos. Esos martilleos solo significaban una cosa: Era la aeromoza que venia a anunciar que el avión estaba listo para despegar. Se aferró aun más al pecho del chino, sintiéndose impotente al tener que dejarlo ir._

_-Señor Li…- llamaba la aeromoza- aquí tiene lo que me pidió y su avión…-_

_-Si, gracias- decía cortando la ultima frase de la chica, sabia el efecto que tenia esta sobre Sakura._

_Se estiró para poder tomar en sus manos lo que había pedido. Acarició de nuevo el cabello de la castaña, para luego llamarla. Después de un par de segundos ella había levantado sus orbes verdes llenos de lagrimas al rostro del chino. Algo dentro del pecho de Shaoran se oprimió, obligándolo a besar las gotas salinas que acaban de bajar por su rostro._

_-Toma…- decía rozando la rosa rosada contra su mejilla._

_-Una rosa…-murmuraba tomándola entre sus dedos_

_-De cerezo- completaba besando su frente._

"_Nos vemos mi flor de cerezo" había sido lo ultimo que había escuchado de sus labios._

"Aquí descansa nuestro amado Li Xiao Lang"

Había incumplido… había roto su promesa… No se volverían a ver… No lo harían… No lo harían porque él… _estaba muerto._

Sus manos cayeron sobre la tierra, dejando la rosa debajo de esta. Ahora la lluvia empapaba sus hombros. No había nada que hacer ahora, Shaoran la había dejado. Los sollozos seguían agolpándose en su garganta al igual que las lagrimas en sus ojos. Todo era tan injusto. Ya no podría portar el apellido Li, como el una vez le había prometido. Le había jurado que en cuanto fuese tiempo, no dudaría y la haría la Señor Li, haciéndola dejar de llamase Sakura Kinomoto para ser ahora Sakura Li.

Seguía llorando, los recuerdos de cómo se había enterado del trágico accidente volaron a su mente. E inevitablemente llevó una mano a su vientre. Allí guardaba un regalo para Shaoran, un pequeño fruto de su amor, un pequeño Li. Había soñado tantas noches con decirle que tendrían un hijo, había imaginado su rostro angelical. El cabello de su padre, con sus mismos ojos, y la sonrisa de ella.

Un hijo que nunca conocería a su padre…

_Llevó una mano a su vientre mientras que otra la llevaba a su boca, para comer su tercera manzana. Al parecer al pequeño ser dentro de ella le gustaban las manzanas. Dejó a un lado la carta que estaba escribiéndole a Shaoran, sabia que muy fácilmente podrían enviarse un correo electrónico pero siempre habían tenido la costumbre de enviarse cartas, le parecía tan romántico que a Shaoran no le molestaba en lo absoluto._

_Sonrió ante el recuerdo de las cartas de amor de su novio, si que tenia madera de poeta el chico. Se puso de pie, para ir a la cocina por una servilleta donde colocar los restos de su fruta. En su camino encontró el control remoto del televisor, el cual no dudó en coger para encender el aparato. Cuando estuvo de vuelta, estaban pasando las noticias. Bah… Ahora no quería escuchar nada de eso, su dedo se posó sobre el botón de "forward" cuando escuchó algo que la dejó totalmente helada._

_-"En otras noticias, damos el pésame a la familia Li, por la perdida de un miembro tan importante de la familia"- anunciaba la reportera-"Ayer por la noche en un accidente de transito, el señor Li Xiao Lang padre, el joven Li Xiao Lang hijo y su chofer tuvieron un trágico accidente de regreso a su mansión en las afueras de Hong Kong. El vehículo colapsó con otro que veía en el mismo carril en dirección contraria, se cree que el conductor de aquel auto estaba manejando ebrio"- hacia una pausa antes de continuar- "En el accidente hubo únicamente un muerto, uno con lesiones graves y dos con lesiones menores"- su corazón se paró en ese instante, ¿Quién…?- "Li Xiao Lang en vida había sido una gran persona, por eso lamentamos tanto su muer…"-_

_No podía terminar de escuchar lo que decían las noticas…_

_-No…- salió de sus labios- ¡No, no, no, no, NO! Esto no está pasando- gritaba ahogándose en su propio llanto._

_Enseguida había apagado el televisor, no le estaba pasando esto a ella. El no había muerto, no lo había hecho… Llevó sus manos a su cara, para tapar su rostro junto con sus lagrimas, aunque fuese inútil. Estaba perdida, todo su mundo había colapsado en un par de segundos._

_Él había muerto._

La lluvia se había hecho inclemente, pero a ella no le importaba. Seguía con su llanto, tratando de dejar salir el dolor, algo totalmente inútil. No sabia que hacer, aun estaba perdida. Y de repente un cantó salió por su garganta, aquella canción… Su canción…

-Todo va a salir bien, aunque llueva otra vez y la envidia se cuele por la puerta- las palabras salían rotas desde su boca, no podía cantar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

_Todo va a salir bien, si me vuelvo a caer me levanto sin sacar la cuenta._

Podía escuchar su voz. Alucinaciones de su mente, el estaba muerto. Aun así seguía cantando, no había otra manera de calmarse. Seria su triste melodía, una rota y cargada de pesares. Cantaba lentamente, sin ánimos ni fuerzas para seguir el verdadero ritmo de la canción.

-Que todo, todo, todo, chiquita te juro que va a salir bien-

_Todo va a salir bien._

-Que todo…-

_Todo._

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios, era irónico que la voz de su cabeza respondiera a sus coros.

-Todo va-

_Todo va._

-Todo va a salir, va a salir bien-

-Que todo, todo, todo, todo, todo, va-

Alzó su vista enseguida, ya esas no eran alucinaciones. Cayó en cuenta de la inclemente lluvia que caía sobre ella. Miró a su alrededor encontrando absolutamente a nadie ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando allí?

-Todo va a salir bien- murmuraba dándose media vuelta.

-Porque nada en el mundo podría cambiar que este día, que hoy que todo, todo salga bien- decía _él._

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras que se ponía de pie lentamente jurando que aquella ilusión podría desvanecerse con cualquier movimiento brusco. Quien tenia frente a ella no se movía, simplemente la miraba sonriendo, bajo su paraguas en la lluvia. Di un paso, viendo que no pasaba nada, más que seguía su presencia allí, otro paso, la misma reacción.

Una, dos, tres zancadas y ya estaba en los brazos de él, riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Tonto, esa no es lo que sigue!- reprochaba feliz, tan contenta que no cabía dentro de ella.

Había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos, dedicándose ahora a reír y sonreír incontenible. Pasaba sus manos sobre él, dándose cuenta de que no era ninguna especie de ilusión, era él. ¿Pero como era posible?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Tengo mucho tiempo sin cantártela, mi flor de cerezo- aseguraba el, abrazándola de la misma manera.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, pensé que tu…- decía, cortando enseguida la frase- pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Aquel que esta allí, no soy yo… Pero heredé su nombre- afirmaba él para luego sonreírle, incapaz de pasar un segundo más sin probar aquellos labios- También heredé su empresa, sus responsabilidades, y también sus problemas, pero ¿Qué se le hace?- bromeaba haciéndola rodar los ojos.

-¡Eres irremediable Shaoran!- se quejaba- Pero… Así te amo, y así te quedas-

-Mi flor…- murmuraba apretándola contra si- Si te hubieses fijado en el año de nacimiento, no hubieses llorado de esta manera- decía en tono suave.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Yo estaba jurando que me habías abandonado, no podía fijarme en esos tecnicismos- afirmaba también a manera de broma.

-Jamás podría dejarte- declaraba besando su frente.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?- preguntaba refiriéndose al cementerio, era mucha casualidad que ambos viniesen a ver a la misma persona…

Aun… En este mundo las casualidades no existen…

-Vine a visitar a mi padre, le traje unas flores, pero se quedaron atrás en el momento que te vi tirada frente a su tumba- afirmaba el chino.

-Yo… Shaoran… Siento mucho lo de tu padre…- decía bajando la cabeza, algo avergonzada por no darle el sentido pésame.

-No… Está bien, te tengo a ti- aseguraba depositando un nuevo beso sobre sus labios.

Ahora ambos estaban bajo la protección del paraguas. La lluvia seguía tan inclemente que el principio, pero ahora parecía que ella solo quisiera jugar con ellos. La atmosfera era alegría pura, ambos se miraban y sonreían. Las lagrimas de Sakura se habían disipado por completo, en sus ojos brillaba la felicidad.

-No me tienes solo a mi… Nos tienes a nosotros- decía colocando una mano sobre su vientre, quien empezaba a evidenciar el pequeño ser dentro de ella.

-Sakura, ¿Tu estás…?- preguntaba atónito mientras una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios.

Ella asintió una vez, esperando una reacción por parte de él. Pasaron un par de segundo, y el seguía mirando con cara atónita. Estaba realmente extrañada de que no hubiese reaccionado de ninguna manera, aunque sea la sonrisa en su rostro le decía que la noticia le había…

-¡Vamos a ser padres!- clamaba mientras agarraba a Sakura por la cintura y empezaba a dar vueltas con ella en el aire- ¡Padres! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! ¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Sakura Kinomoto!- declaraba, bajándola para poder besarla.

Las manos de ella fueron a su nuca para atraerlo más contra si. Todo era tan mágico, hacia un par de minuto pensó que había perdido al amor de su vida y ahora…

-Casémonos- pedía Shaoran.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba sin entender, ¿Había dicho que…?

Vio como el chino la soltaba y se arrodillaba en el suelo. De su bolsillo buscaba con cierto desespero una cajita que llevaba consigo desde que la compró en una de las joyerías de Hong Kong. En el accidente había temido haberla perdido, pero gracias al cielo uno de los policías había encontrado la caja entre los restos de su auto. Dentro de la caja había un anillo el cual no había tardado en sacar. Era de oro, decorado con una esmeralda rosada en forma de rosa. Sonrió al ver la forma de la piedra que decoraba el anillo. No se había dado cuenta que hacia segundo hasta dejado de respirar a causa de la emoción, pero eso no impidió que no escuchase a la perfección lo que el castaño estaba por decirle:

-Sakura- decía agarrando su mano derecha- Nos conocemos desde hace años, y desde el momento en que te vi supe que eras la mujer de mi vida; te amo como no tienes idea, te necesito en cada segundo de mi vida. Ahora aun más con ese pequeño regalo que llevas en tu vientre, desde hace mucho tiempo llevo queriendo pedirte esto… Y ahora, bajo esta lluvia, igual que el día en que nos conocimos quiero, no; debo preguntarte: ¿Me concederías el honor y el privilegio de hacerte mi esposa?- pedía colocando el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano.

De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad. Todos los sueños se habían reconstruido en un par de minutos, todas las esperanzas y su razón de vivir habían vuelto. Repitió hasta el cansancio "Si acepto" lanzándose sobre su ahora comprometido para poder besarlo. Ambos cayeron sobre el pasto encharcado, ninguno reparando en lo empapados que estaban, ya que todas las fantasías habían regresado a sus vidas.

_Tal vez deberíamos llamar esto fin… Pero solo es el comienzo de una nueva historia. _

**FIN**

* * *

_Ja! xDD Cuanto no pagaría para ver tu cara en este momento… Prometí que no haría más asesinatos, lo sé, y no maté la lobo! xP Maté al padre del lobo… Yo te dije que había matado a Shaoran Li, no a cual 0;] Esto es un Happily-ever-after después de todo… xP  
Viste!? Viste! Rete a tu sexto sentido! JA! ¬¬ pero seguro te diste cuenta que no era un asesinato despues de todo y solo estaba jugando con las emociones de Sakura... Y LOS FLASHBACKS! *-* Perdon, en que estaba? Ah si... Bueno, prometi no mas asesinatos... El padre de M... digo... tu "por unicamente hoy" lobo no se incluia en eso cierto? xDD  
Afff.. Espero que te alla gustado! 3  
Leere tu review el domingo (;  
TE quiere (again) YO MAS Y PUNTO!  
Mila-chan! 3_

Notas de Mila-chan: Konnichiwa!! Aquí les traigo un nuevo "drama", aunque tiene un final feliz así que… (¿?) bien… opiniones, muy importantes! Quiero saber que piensan, y cuantas creyeron que iba a matar al lobo… ya tengo una o dos personas en mente ;] en fin, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews!

Para los que están siguiendo EMA, aun no termino de escribir el capitulo y lo que llevo en una miseria, así que, en mayo esta listo… xDD espero tenerlo para la próxima semana ya que mis exámenes acabaron el ayer…

Dejen un review, por favor!

Besos 3

Mila-chan!xP


End file.
